Usage-related transactions, such as consumption items related to telecommunications (e.g., call detail records), may be processed on a per-transaction basis or as a group of transactions related to a particular account and time period. For example, some of the transactions may be rated (e.g., having an assigned price), and the remaining transaction may be unrated. The contract that is associated with a particular customer or entity may stipulate, for example, that the transactions are to be handled in a certain way. For example, some or all of the transactions may apply to fixed-price billing for the account, so that transactions, whether rated or unrated, result in a fixed billing amount for a given time period. Other contracts can speculate that a certain amount of use (e.g., 500 minutes of phone call time) is free (or included in a flat price) under a particular contract option, but transactions exceeding the contracted level of use are to be charged an additional rate. At that end of a billing cycle, for example, a customer can be billed depending on an amount of use and a current contract.